


Bird Boy

by limeta



Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: F/M, First Meetings, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:34:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24643393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/limeta/pseuds/limeta
Summary: The first time Jessica met Martin he was poking a dead bird with a stick.
Relationships: Jessica Whitly/Martin Whitly
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	Bird Boy

Jessica Milton was an honest to god incarnation of perfection. Everyone that ever met her either wanted to be her, or to be with her. She was a part of a sorority that was the most exclusive on the entire campus. A business major, too, if that wasn’t enough of a character reference for all of the old money boys and girls in the world.

The air around her was impeccable. Her style of dress was enough to bankrupt you just by looking at it. Another, however, very notorious thing to know about Jessica Milton was that she was single.

This didn’t bode well for her. A shame, really, as her ex was sweet on the eyes. Her roommate, at least, thought so. Jessica thought he was a creep. And Jessica vowed that the next person she picked to be by her side would not be a creep.

Now she was wiser. Now she could pick someone that would be Mr. Right. Her gut feeling told her that much.

She was strolling through a park that was just absolutely gorgeous when she saw an exhausted man poking a bird with a stick. It looked very dead. Her face grimaced involuntarily. This was not at all what she wanted to see so early in the morning.

The man poking the bird with the stick was shouting at it, in a very dramatic tone of voice: ’’LIVE. LIVE, MY PRETTY!’’

Jessica decided that this was most certainly the very last thing she wanted to deal with right now. One of her final exams was scheduled for today and she needed to get caffeine in her. Though, when he turned around (as if having a sixth sense about being watched or noticed) Jessica had to commend that the beard looked rather fetching on him.

He smiled and waved her over. Jessica balked at the forwardness. Most, if not all people she met shied away from asking her out or initiating first contact. This was a pleasant change, she decided, and turned her back to him coldly as she marched on towards sweet, beautiful, enchanting caffeine.

She didn’t see Bird Boy’s face when she did this, but she decided that it couldn’t be happy.

A part of her both wanted to run into Bird Boy again and another part of her didn’t. He looked creepy. Or just sleep deprived. Jessica’s roommate had told her that med students frequented that park often. Jessica didn’t have anything against med students. There were a lot of men studying medicine that were exactly her type: masochistic. You had to be if you wanted to study something so difficult for such a long time.

Unlike Jessica who was going to get her degree and luxuriously run her parents’ wealth while spending it as much as she could. There was enough of it that she didn’t need to work a day in her life if she chose.

Maybe she would choose it.

While contemplating about her future, Bird Boy waved at her again, this time actually deigning to call her over. When Jessica turned around, once more, he made a move that would cost him his dignity.

Bird Boy approached her table and asked if the seat next to Jessica’s was free.

’’Are you following me?’’ Jessica inquired.

Bird Boy shrugged. He introduced himself: ’’Martin. And who are you?’’

As if he didn’t know. Jessica wanted to laugh. But fine, she would play his game. ’’Jessica.’’ Her name rolled beautifully off of her tongue. She’d practised introducing herself, after all. That sounded sad. Jessica would never admit that. That sounded very weird.

’’Well, Jessica,’’ Martin smiled, ’’would you mind if I sat down next to you?’’

Feeling like drinking coffee alone wasn’t something Jessica truly wanted to be a part of, she pulled her bag off of the chair and put it on the table, instead. ’’Go right ahead.’’ She even patted the damned thing.

His smile widened.

Oh god. Jessica thought. Butterflies began to dance vigorously in her stomach. Bird Boy was actually cute when not poking a dead bird with a stick.

’’Why’d you poke that bird with a stick?’’ Jessica couldn’t stop thinking about it.

Martin seemed to look ten times more uncomfortable than she’d expected. Good. She always liked to have the upper hand and humiliating cute boys was step one towards that direction.

’’It is a very long and weird story. I would rather not talk about it.’’ He laughed.

Jessica shrugged now. She smiled a knowing smile. ’’Did you kill it?’’

Martin looked even more uncomfortable somehow. ’’No. Why would I kill – ahaha – no – Bird – all living things – love em – can’t hurt a fly.’’

’’I could hurt a fly.’’ Jessica scoffed. ’’They annoy the daylights out of me. They’re the most useless insect to ever deign to exist.’’

Martin tilted his head then in speculation. He began to peel away his shy shell. It was rather sweet. No. Jessica vowed. She would not fall in love with Bird Boy. He was wearing squares over stripes, damn him. That wasn’t Milton material.

No.

Never.

Bird Boy paid for their coffee. He asked her out.

Jessica didn’t know why. Honest to god, if someone held a loaded gun to the back of her head and asked her, she couldn’t tell them why she agreed to another date with bloody Bird Boy.

It was terrible.

She fell in love.

And wound up marrying Bird Boy.

Jessica Bird Boy.

Ugh.


End file.
